Shadows Of Darkness
by BluAyu
Summary: Destiny is something you just can't mettle with, we all figure out about that in this tale. Yami Marik returns with chaos behind him, now Isis escapes from Egypt, knowing Yami Mairk Returned, Isis searches for Seto, who holds a Shadow Tournament. Will it
1. Chapter One

Shadows Of Darkness  
  
Amaramia   
  
(A/N: Crystal of Death will continue when I figure out something for them. This is my 1st Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I've done so many Isis/Seto fics on paper which never went anywhere, but I think this might pretty much go somewhere. The pairings are: Isis/Seto,Joey/Mai,Yugi/Tea,Tristen/Serenity, and a slight Bakura/Marik. Also I'm aware of Isis giving Yugi her necklace..but it's best if she has it in this...^_^ Review and Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter One   
  
"Marik where are you going?" asked Isis, confused.  
  
Isis' brother didn't answer.   
  
Isis grabbed Marik's arm.   
  
"Hey! Listen to me!" she exclaimed.   
  
She was just pushed to the ground.   
  
"M-Marik....why...why are you doing this?" asked Isis.   
  
"Your brother is gone," said Marik.   
  
"YOU! You did this! I thought we got rid of you!" screamed Isis.   
  
Marik smirked. He held up his hands, muttering some ancient language that Isis never discovered.   
  
The Millennium Rod came into his hands within seconds.   
  
"You evil sick cow!" exclaimed Isis, in rage.  
  
She got up but was held back by Yami Mairk's Slaves.   
  
"You won't get away with this!" Isis exclaimed.   
  
"Lock her up and leave her," said Yami Marik, walking off.   
  
~~~  
  
"Awww crap! I lost again!" exclaimed Joey.   
  
"Ph, now how much money have you lost?" asked Tristen.   
  
"Um...50 cents for each game...$20.00," said Joey, flatly trying not to admit he had just done something idiotic.   
  
"He'll never learn will he?" muttered Tea.   
  
Yugi nodded.   
  
Just then doors opened to the games store of Kaiba Land and Seto Kaiba, the owner appeared,with the usual smirk on his face.   
  
He pushed through the crowd of reporters over to Yugi and his gang.  
  
"I need to talk to you all, without any distubance, follow me," said Seto.   
  
"Kaiba, we're not falling for it," snarled Joey.   
  
"I'm not doing anything to you little puppy nor your owner," said Seto.  
  
Yugi,Tea,Tristen, and Joey to his office.   
  
"Something valuable was stolen from here...any clue who it was?" said Seto.   
  
"Whoa...now that's just creepy," said Joey.  
  
Broken glass was on the floor...which whatever Seto's "valuable" possesstion's case was in...but the glass case was in shards.   
  
"What did you have?" asked Yugi.   
  
"I think that's none of your concern of what I had in that case," replied Seto.   
  
"C'mon was it like a labtop or somethin'?" asked Joey.   
  
"Aw, c'mon Joey be logical..it was something you couldn't replace," said Tea.   
  
"Exactly," muttered Seto, sighing.   
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Enter," drawled Seto.   
  
Isis Ishtar stumbled in the room shutting door falling down onto the floor.   
  
"Isis!" exclaimed Yugi, running over to her.   
  
"You.....you...have to stop him," said Isis, who was obviousily off the plane that was in Egypt going to Japan, and had practically ran down to Kaiba Corp.   
  
"Who? What? Okay Isis, calm down and tell us what happened from the beginning," said Tea.   
  
"Marik..Yami Marik is back..and..has the...," Isis faded out, coughing from running in the season of fall, and then blacked out completely.   
  
Has the-" began Joey.   
  
"Shut it Wheeler,let rest..she can tell us later," snapped Seto.   
  
Joey looked startled from Kaiba's non-suspenseful look...wasn't he wondering what Yami Marik had?  
  
Instead of Seto looking cruel hearted and wanting to know what Marik had...he was oddly looking calm.   
  
"We'll talk about this tomrrow, same time, same place," said Seto, picking up Isis from the ground.   
  
Seto had walked off, knowing what Yami Marik had gotten...and Isis had a crisis on her hands for sure. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Isis woke up in a large room with pure white curtains, a balcony, and velvet covers.   
  
Oddly the balcony door was opened but the curtains blocked everything behind the doors.   
  
Isis sat up grasping her head...which was majorly aching.   
  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself.   
  
"You're at the Kaiba Manison," replied a voice.   
  
Seto Kaiba has came in from outside the from balcony.   
  
"Seto...what happened?" asked Isis.   
  
"You fainted, nothing more," replied Seto.   
  
"About Yami Marik-" began Isis.   
  
"I know..he stole the Millennium Rod," replied Seto, flatly.   
  
Isis' eyes softened, but she avoided Seto's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've stopped him, but Marik had been tooken over by Yami Marik so quickly and all I should stopped him," said Isis.   
  
"No need to thank me for your foolish attempts to stop that Phyopath of a brother of yours," said Seto.  
  
"My brother is NOT a phycopath! It's that spirit in that damn rod!" exclaimed Isis.   
  
"Whatever you say Miss Ishtar," said Seto, smirking.   
  
"You haven't changed abit..and I HIGHLY doubt you even have a plan to get back the Millennium Rod," said Isis.   
  
"Another Tournament shall draw your brother...pityful he can't learn his lesson," said Seto.   
  
"Why are you....you..so-so mean! He's not evil! How many-" began Isis.   
  
"You should be thanking me for not leaving you in that office and giving you shelter not cussing me out dear Isis," replied Seto.   
  
"Thanks you good for nothing-" began Isis.   
  
"I'll just take the thanks part not the good for nothing son of a-" began Seto.   
  
Mokuba came in at that moment.   
  
"Is she alright Big Brother?" he asked.   
  
Seto nodded giving a quick glare at Isis.   
  
"Good because I thought we should all go out to eat," said Mokuba.  
  
"Alright Mokuba, alright, we'll go out to dinner, tell the cooks we're leaving out tonight and we'll be leaving at 8:00 P.M. sharp," said Seto.   
  
Mokuba nodded leaving shutting the door behind him.  
  
"For one thing, you're not even suitable to even work in a restraunt, don't you have anything else other than that bath robe and bed sheet looking garment apparelled with that veil?" asked Seto.   
  
Isis looked tooken aback but shook her head no.   
  
"I'll be Kylie to see what she can do," said Seto, sighing.   
  
Isis gave him a half smile.   
  
"Thank you," she muttered.  
  
"No problem, you've actually went through hell," said Seto.   
  
Isis looked shocked. Seto Kaiba had just understood her.   
  
"Don't look at me like that, come with me and we'll find Kylie," said Seto.   
  
"You don't stay nice for too long," muttered Isis.   
  
Seto smirked.  
  
"Don't expect to happen often, especially with a attractive egyptian preistess," he teased.   
  
Isis rolled her eyes.   
  
The went downstairs, Isis in awe.   
  
"This place is huge...if you are letting me stay here I'm so going to get lost," said Isis.   
  
A blonde woman with green eyes greeted them.   
  
"Kylie this is Isis, she's going to be my guest here for quite sometime, try to help her as much as possible, we're going out to dinner..I think you know what to do," said Seto.  
  
Kyile nodded. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Seto was 10 minutes early...7:50.   
  
He pondered over Isis.   
  
'Why am I having mood swings around her? I mean she's like anyone else. She and her phycopath brother...ph I don't even know why I even am letting her stay here!' thought Seto.   
  
Seto's mind was having wars.   
  
'She closer than anyone else that isn't Mokuba!'  
  
'She's just as worse as her brother.'  
  
'You've had a crush on her since Battle City.'  
  
'She no better than anyother girl.'  
  
It went on for 4 minutes and then Isis came down looking....stunning as much as Seto hated to say.   
  
Isis had on a black dress that was tied in back, her hair was left down and all..but she still looked pretty.   
  
Seto quickly snapped out of his trance.   
  
"What's wrong Seto..you seem like you've seen a ghost," said Isis.   
  
"No,no, I'm fully awake..I was just pondering," replied Seto, trying to hide his embarassment of staring at her.   
  
"About what?" asked Isis.   
  
"The Millennium Rod," replied Seto, who knew he was lying.   
  
Just then he noticed something.   
  
Seto got up from the couch and fingered the necklace on her neck.   
  
"Didn't you give this to Yugi?" asked Seto.   
  
"Yugi gave it back saying I'd be defensless and would die easily if I didn't have it...it was after the Battle City tournament," said Isis.  
  
Mokuba came running down the stairs.   
  
"I'm here," he replied.   
  
"Let's go then," said Seto.  
  
Isis was gaping at the limo.   
  
"You didn't have to go through all the trouble," she said.   
  
Seto smirked.   
  
"Only the best for Kaibas' shall be excepted," he replied.   
  
~~~  
  
"Out of all the places," said Isis.   
  
It was an expensive restraunt for sure, but obviousily Kaiba was able to afford anything and everything.   
  
"Ah Seto and Mokuba and...ah...is this your wife Seto? I didn't know you had gotten a recent marriage,"said a waiter.   
  
Seto and Isis were blushing furriousily.   
  
"She's just a friend of mine who shall be dining with me," replied Seto.   
  
Isis nodded.   
  
"My mistake, you two do look cute together though, anyways, follow me," said the waiter.   
  
Seto ignored the comment and followed, Mokuba and Isis followed silently.   
  
"I'll be ready with the food," said the waiter, obviousily Seto had ordered in advance.   
  
"I'm going to leave for a second, I'll be right back," said Seto,ruffling Mokuba's hair.   
  
He was soon gone and there was silence until Mokuba brought up school and some other things.  
  
"So what would your favorite subject in school be Mokuba?" asked Isis.   
  
"Depends, Social Studies or Science," replied Mokuba.   
  
"I see," said Isis.   
  
"So what do you think about Seto Isis? I mean you've known him for awhile and all," said Mokuba.   
  
"I don't know how to explain that Mokuba, I can't say," replied Isis, surprised at the young Kaiba's questions.   
  
"Is it possible you could ever fall inlove with him?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Okay Mokuba what are you playing at here?" asked Isis.   
  
Mokuba sighed.   
  
"Every girl I've made him go out with the girl is in for the money..I set you up to go out to dinner with us over this...I want Seto to be happy, if he had someone other than me by his side then maybe he could have more of a cheerful life," he said.   
  
"I see, so you've wanted someone like your mom...or close to it," said Isis.  
  
Mokuba nodded.   
  
"I want him to be happy," whispered Mokuba.  
  
"We'll see what happens, but my duty as getting Marik departed from Yami Marik and getting the Millennium Rod back to Seto comes 1st before love," said Isis.   
  
((I know Seto and Isis are in this alot..but trust me..Yami and Yugi talk to eachother and stuff..and Mai DOES come in eventually. Read,rate, enjoy!)) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"What do you think Isis was meaning?" asked Yugi.   
  
"I don't know yet, I think we'll have to find out on our own," said Yami.   
  
"Do you think Marik is in possesstion of the Millennium Rod again?" asked Yugi.   
  
"That's it! The item that was Seto's was stolen by Marik and that was the Millennium Rod was that item!" exclaimed Yugi.   
  
"You catch on quick Yugi, it makes sense," said Yami.   
  
Yugi grinned.   
  
"Thanks, but I wonder why Seto didn't want us to know that he had the Millennium Rod," said Yugi.   
  
"I wouldn't get that either, but oh well, we'll talk to him tomrrow and find all details in full," said Yami.  
  
Yugi nodded.   
  
___  
  
Isis sat in her room brushing her hair.  
  
Seto had..been so kind to her for the past day and all.   
  
Maybe Mokuba was right, maybe Isis was inlove with Seto.  
  
__  
  
There was mail for Yugi,Joey,Tristen, and Tea.  
  
Yugi,   
  
Be in the city near the main part of town..no need to wait for me or look for me...I shall explain everything in full.   
  
Kaiba  
  
"Alright...." said Yugi, puzzled.  
  
__  
  
"Dueliest of Domino! Welcome to the newest dueliest tournament of the year! Kaiba Corp. presents Domino's Shadow Tournament!" exclaimed a voice.   
  
"Oh great not this again!" exclaimed Joey.   
  
Isis and Seto appeared on the roof a building.   
  
"Dueliest! I present the Shadow Tournament, this is my head assistant Isis Ishtar,who shall also be helping with the tournment, you need 10 Silver Links to be in finals. For any of you who were in Battle City, the same rules do apply. This Magic and Wizards tournament is mixed in with the newest technology," said Seto.   
  
Isis held up a weird looking watch.   
  
"These are Duel Watches, you press this," said Isis,"and they have your feild aready set up grave yard and all. To find these Kaiba Land shall have these set out. They also include commuicators for far duelest...sort of like Datazaps,the number you'll have on them will be how you'll contact eachother."   
  
"The Shadow Tournament takes place within' two days, be ready," said Seto.  
  
With that they disappeared.   
  
"So they obviousily want us to lure Marik," said Joey.   
  
"Yeah, but this will be fun to enter as well," said Yugi.   
  
"You'll need help, so for once in a million years, I'm entering this as well," said Tea.   
  
"Tea?! I've never seen you duel! Are you sure?" asked Yugi.   
  
"Yeah I am. I want someone other than Mai and Isis to show girls can be just as good," said Tea.   
  
Tristen and Joey looked at eachother scared.   
  
"Here she goes again with the women's rights speech," muttered Joey. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
(A/N: Since I don't really play the Yugi-Oh card game and in the anime I don't really pay attention to the cards...I'll make up me own!)  
  
2 Days Later....  
  
"Alright! Finally it's seemed like forever!" exclaimed Joey.   
  
"It's been only 2 days moron," said Tea.   
  
Yugi rolled his eyes.   
  
"Okay you two stop bickering," he said.   
  
"So...how do we duel in this?" asked Joey.   
  
"Well currently there's 800 duelest in this..so..the duelest is supposed to pick a number on the locator and tada you'll meet where you want to and then you duel," said Tea.   
  
"Cool, obviousily that was Isis' idea," said Joey.   
  
"Oh well, it's useful," said Tea.   
  
All the sudden there was a beeping sound on Tea's locator watch.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you two later!" exclaimed Tea, running off.   
  
"Wow, so...we'll just wait I'm sort of afraid to choose a number and regret it," said Joey.   
  
"Yeah, I agree with you there," said Yugi.   
  
Another beep from Joey's locator this time.   
  
"Ack, that was quick," said Joey.  
  
"I'll follow you until something happens with mine," said Yugi.   
  
___  
  
"Okay, weird...the alley way..okay come out whoever you are!" exclaimed Joey.   
  
"Joey is that you?" asked a famillar voice.   
  
A blonde woman stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Mai?! You entered this?!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"What a lucky number don't you think?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, it's been a year since we've seen eachother. Alright let's duel," said Joey.  
  
"I'll select, Lianna Warrior of the Amazon!" exclaimed Mai.   
  
"Then I'll place these cards face down," said Joey.   
  
"Attack Lianna!" exclaimed Mai.   
  
"Gotcha, my trap card Reflection was in process, so you loose 500 lifes points which leaves you with 7500," said Joey.   
  
"I choose Flame Swords Man and leave it to you."  
  
"Alright, I play this card face down and The Unfriendly Amazon," said Mai.   
  
"Attack Flame Swords Man," said Joey.   
  
"Okay you loose 700 life points, Decrease and Attack was in play," said Mai.   
  
Mai:7500  
  
Joey:7300  
  
"Crap I should've known that was coming, oh well..um..I play this card in defense mode," said Joey.   
  
"Alright then I play Crystal Princess and leave it to you once more," said Mai.   
  
"Okay then I play Alexander The Knight and attack," said Joey.   
  
Mai:6700  
  
"Okay that sucks, okay then I play this card face down," said Mai.  
  
"Then I once again attack your life points directly," said Joey.  
  
"More Than One was in play," said Mai.   
  
Joey:6600  
  
___  
  
"Play Furry Rage," said Tea.  
  
"Trip and Loose was in play," said Heather.   
  
Tea:500  
  
Hather:400  
  
"Then I place this card face down and leave it to you," said Tea.   
  
"Then I attack your life points directly," said Heather.   
  
"More Than One was in play," said Tea.  
  
Tea:500  
  
Heather:0000  
  
"And I win..Link Please," said Tea.   
  
Heather handed the Link to Tea.   
  
"Good Luck...you're a really good duelest," said Heather, walking off.   
  
"You were too," replied Tea.   
  
__  
  
Mai:0000  
  
Joey:100  
  
"And I win Mai-Mai..and you can't be in this anymore," said Joey.   
  
"I see that," said Mai.   
  
"I'm sorry, follow us though..Tea is dueling as well so maybe you can follow us," said Joey.   
  
"Yeah, I'd like to," said Mai. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"What a day..2 Links so far," said Yugi.   
  
"I only dueled once...can you believe it?" asked Tea.   
  
"3 Links," said Joey.   
  
"No fair," muttered Tea.   
  
"Well you COULD'VE challenged...I finally had the guts to," said Joey.   
  
Mai laughed.   
  
"I helped," she said.   
  
"Yeah you helped alright," muttered Joey, annoyed.   
  
___  
  
"So have any finalist yet?" asked Isis.   
  
Seto was typing away on his labtop.   
  
"I'm trying to figure that out," he replied.   
  
"At least figure out if Marik is in this Shadow Tournament," said Isis.   
  
"I'll looking through the list of duelist right now..Joey,Yugi,Tea out of all the little people, Duke's in this....Bakura...you and me for the finals....some dude name Shadi...and...then...um..okay...weird the name is really hard to pronounce," said Seto.   
  
"Oh just tell me if my brother is there or not!" exclaimed Isis.   
  
"Alright,alright....Kikay,Lee,Sakami.....Marik Ishtar! Found him!" exclaimed Seto.   
  
"Okay...info on him please," said Isis.   
  
"He has 5 Links so far..the people he's dueled...1.Justin Kayson 2.Lee Maye 3.Kristen Shimago 4.Utena Arie 5. Ryou Bakura...the most often card he used...Kasasdi Fire Dragon and Boundless Fate...his 1st duel started at 10:00 A.M and he ended his dueling for today at 8:00 P.M," said Seto.   
  
"I didn't know you could get that much off that Locator Watch," said Isis.   
  
"I added some adjustments onto yours," Seto said,smirking.   
  
"Okay you had to have resources as well right?" asked Isis.   
  
"Nope...it's all in the locator believe it or not..it tells who he challeged,where he is now,what cards he all has used,who's he's dueled, if he lost any,what time he dueled,if he's been out of Domino or not and all a couple other things," said Seto.   
  
"So what you've added can track anyone down..un-like the Duel Disk..I guess because it was crazy...I mean you lost people with others and all," said Isis.   
  
"Yeah and lord knows I need more hell on my hands than it already is..I spent over 3 Million Dollars on this...but I still am a Billionare...insane eh?" replied Seto.   
  
"It just means you're insane," said Isis.   
  
"Well somebody's having a pissed off day," said Seto.   
  
"If you recall what's happened in 4 days..yeah," said Isis.   
  
"Aw, what's wrong?" asked Seto, acting all cutesy because he had drank quite abit of wine eariler and it was hitting him now.  
  
"S-Seto...what's going on with you?" asked Isis, slightly afraid.   
  
The anti-social Seto had came back...the drunkness was flickering off and on.   
  
"I had quite abit of wine eariler..I should've known better since I expected you to come..just forgive me if I do something out of the ordainary," he said.   
  
Isis nodded..backing away..but Seto grabbed her arm.   
  
"Why do you back away from me?" asked Seto.   
  
Isis knew that Seto was going drunk because of the wine, but she didn't put it against him...he didn't expect her to come so late at night.   
  
She glanced at the clock quickly.   
  
I was 1:30 A.M....wonderful.   
  
"I love you Isis," mummured Seto.   
  
'Dang it....note to self...He doesn't mean it!!!!!!!! Aghhhh!' thought Isis.   
  
______  
  
"So where do we plan to move in my friend?" asked Yami Bakura.   
  
"You'll see, the most important thing my prey loves will also be my prey as well," said Yami Marik.  
  
"I see,so tell me Marik, is this for revenge or....something else?" asked Yami Bakura.   
  
Yami Marik grinned.   
  
"That and more personal affairs," he said.   
  
:"I see, so...this it for Seto,Yugi, and Joey..all in one?" asked Yami Bakura.   
  
"Exactly...but that blasted sister of his got out of that prision! She once again has the Millennium Necklace..that item and the rest shall be mine when the time comes," said Yami Marik.  
  
"We are anxious to have the new Millennium War aren't we?" asked Yami Bakura.   
  
"I want more than that......something from you as well...but I'll leave that for later..after we both get a fair share of what get from those fools," said Mairk.   
  
(A/N: I left it off...I chickened out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agh, something DID happen to Isis, but remember Seto was drunk -.-'....the truth will come out for them soon...^_~ just not yet. And there was the slight Bakura and Marik pairing...but more will come after that. Ja ne! Review and Enjoy!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
"Okay, who are we dueling today you think Yug?" asked Joey.  
  
"I don't know..we'll have to find out," said Yugi.   
  
"You exactly aren't logical are you?" asked Tea.   
  
"What does logic have to do with this?" asked Joey.   
  
"Morning all," innteruppted a voice.  
  
Mai came down stairs yawning.   
  
"Mai-Mai have a good sleep?" asked Joey, grinning.   
  
"Why would you want to know?" asked Mai.   
  
"Sheesh don't kill me for asking!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, quickly changing the subject.   
  
"How Serenity..I haven't seen her inawhile," she said.   
  
"She's doing fine...and WHY did you change the subject over a million times????" asked Joey, annoyed.   
  
"Would you two please stop complaining, ya know, you people are worse than me a bickering...and I usually win them," said Mai, walking outside.   
  
"HEY! What's that supposed to mean???!" yelled Joey, running after her.   
  
"Think about it Wheeler!" yelled Mai.   
  
"Oh lordy....this is crazy," muttered Yugi.   
  
"Too true,Yugi, too true," said Tea.  
  
___  
  
Isis woke up gasping.   
  
She didn't did she?  
  
Yes, she did.   
  
She had fell asleep in Seto's bed....accidently of course, I mean Isis Ishtar with Seto Kaiba? Impossible, they were just friends and it was HOPEFULLY going to stay there...right?  
  
Isis was confused.   
  
Seto used to really dispise Isis and they became closer when it came to this Shadow Tournament and Seto owning the Millennium Rod..and then there was Mokuba...if anything who had locked the door to Seto's bedroom...knowing him.   
  
"Dammit," muttered Isis.   
  
Seto's eyes opened as soon as he heard that Isis was wake and pissed off.   
  
"Isis.....I......sorry," muttered Seto, who had gotten out of the bed immidately.  
  
"You were drunk and all...I planned to just lay there until you fell asleep...but I guess I fell asleep..and knowing Mokuba...he might've locked the door on us," said Isis.   
  
"Ph, he'd be dead by me if he did so. That boy has the weirdest ideas...," replied Seto.  
  
"I should know that, he's tried to kill both Joey and Yugi sucessfully poisoned Joey (See Shonen Jump Month of October) and then once he put wine in Kyile's and your drink so you'd be all weird..," said Isis.   
  
"And you know this by?????" asked Seto.  
  
Isis smirked pointing to her necklace.   
  
"Ah, I see," muttered Seto,knowing that was a moron-like question to ask.   
  
Was he turning into Joey?  
  
I mean he was getting close with a rival of his! This was becoming insane!!!!  
  
"Well, anyways, let's see who's dueling," said Isis.   
  
Seto nodded.   
  
He connected the labtop up to the dial-up/broadband connection.   
  
It was online at an insant.   
  
"Ah, here we are, Marik dueling at the moment...with...oh dear Serenity Wheeler!" exclaimed Seto.  
  
"Noway! She entered this? Obviousily wanted to make her brother proud! That baka! She's going to get killed!" exclaimed Isis.   
  
"There only dueling over 2 Links though...Serenity has 4," said Seto.   
  
"Yeah but what if he makes her go to the Shadow Relam?" asked Isis.  
  
"Good point....okay we'll leave her to die for Joey to handle," replied Seto, grinning evilly.   
  
Isis slapped him.   
  
"She didn't do anything to you!" she screamed.   
  
"Ow, I thought you were civilized and un-harming...instead you a vicous little monster," muttered Seto.   
  
"WHAT was that?" asked Isis, annoyed.  
  
"Oh nothing," replied Seto, getting back up off on the floor, heading back for his labtop but Isis pushed him out of the way.   
  
"YOU Mr.I-Think-We-Should-Let-Everyone-Die, can't do a thing, leave it to me!" exclaimed Isis.  
  
"YOU? Ha, you don't know any of the acess codes," said Seto, smirking.   
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Isis, hold out some documents with codes on them.   
  
"Now how the freak did you get those?!" screamed Seto.   
  
"You gave them to me remember? You said you'd trust me on anything, and there you go complaining go into that little hissy fit of yours," said Isis.   
  
"Stupid me, stupid me! Why did I trust you for a minute?!" exclaimed Seto.   
  
"Don't do this...please Seto...you....when you were acting the way....no I shouldn't explain it," said Isis.  
  
"What?" asked Seto, confused.   
  
"No...I can't...you'd never see me the same way again Seto, I just can't tell you," said Isis.   
  
"Alright, I'll leave it to weather you want to tell me or not," said Seto, sighing, sitting down next to her to see what she was doing.   
  
Isis berely had to look at the paper to see what codes to use to figure out every single detail on Marik and other duelers...she was brilliant no matter how much Seto didn't want to admit it. But he couldn't be falling inlove with some Egyptian Phyco...it wasn't possible.  
  
"You're quite good at this I see," replied Seto.  
  
"I rememberized the codes, only I have to look back at the ones that you made complicated," said Isis.   
  
Seto smirked.  
  
"Poor Isis want me to make them simple for her?" he asked, satisfied that he winned on one battle.   
  
"Shut it," muttered Isis.   
  
____  
  
Serenity grinned.   
  
"You loose 800 life points leaving you with 300 life points," she said.   
  
"Fool," muttered Marik, smirking.   
  
"Why are you looking so smug...you know you're easily going to where you belong," said Serenity.   
  
"Just like your brother, I hate to kill such a pretty girl such as yourself...but I now will attack your Limios and kill you as well," said Marik.   
  
There was a flash of blinding light and Serenity was on the ground..her locactor watch was broken and her links scattered on the floor, she was limp and lifeless. This was an hour after Isis and Seto had checked the websites...  
  
____  
  
"Wheeler, think and listen...Serenity is in this duel," argued Seto.   
  
"There's noway...this another little trick of yours," said Joey, pushing Seto, who pushed Joey back.   
  
"Stop being a moron and listen!" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god! This girl! She was in that dueling tournament...but she's not waking up!" screamed somebody.   
  
Joey went pale...this was not happening.   
  
(A/N: I don't really have the heart....so don't flame...^_^ read,rate, and review) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
Mai gasped.   
  
"No....Serenity," she said, through sobs.   
  
"Sis!" exclaimed Joey, pushing through the crowd.  
  
"This is your sister?" asked a dueler.   
  
"Yes, it is," said Joey, trying to hold back a verge of tears.   
  
"Why weren't you with her?" asked the dueler.   
  
"I was dueling...and we've been apart for so long....I didn't know she'd be in this tournament," choked out Joey.  
  
"Oh settle down Wheeler, I called the hospital...they'll be here any moment," said Seto.   
  
"I don't think-" began Joey.   
  
"Don't loose hope Joey...your sister will live...she's a strong girl," said Mai.   
  
Joey nodded.   
  
____  
  
"What was leaving suddenly doing with it?" asked Isis, who was in the park with Seto.   
  
"Serenity...she's......dead," muttered Seto.   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, did you have a crush on her?" asked Isis.  
  
Seto blushed and nodded.   
  
"It was a past crush though..but I'm over it...but I'm still worried about her," said Seto.   
  
"I see," muttered Isis.  
  
"So do you like anyone now?" she asked.   
  
"Um..yea...but my feelings toward her change...she can be really annoying and then beautiful and right all in one," replied Seto, blushing furriousily.  
  
Isis never seen Seto be this way.  
  
"Really now? Well anyways I know you brought your laptop with you...so show me who Serenity was dueling and all," said Isis.   
  
"Serenity's locator device was smashed," said Seto.   
  
"Then check Marik's at least for me," said Isis.   
  
"He's still dueling.....and......................................................he killed her! Marik killed Serenity!" exclaimed Seto.   
  
"Should've known," muttered Isis.   
  
"What slow learners we are," said a voice.  
  
Yami Bakura came out grinning.  
  
"I thought you'd be alot faster than that....Serenity might die....it depends...but there's more to that," said Bakura.  
  
"What has happened to my brother?! And why can't he come back...I mean Marik surely didn't have another Millennium Item in his hands!!!" exclaimed Isis, infuriated.   
  
"That's right dear Isis, no Marik didn't have the Millennium Items in his hands....BUT Yami Marik can come back at his own free will...Yami Marik as I do say is quite powerful," said Yami Bakura, smirking.  
  
"Enough crap!" said Seto, throwing a punch at Yami Bakura who dodged the punch.   
  
"That was quite slow Kaiba...I thought being as clever as you are you'd know that we have your brother as well," said Bakura.   
  
"YOU WHAT?! Now you're going to hell!!!" exclaimed Seto, toppling on Bakura, who threw him off leaving him unconcious.  
  
"SETO!" screamed Isis.   
  
Bakura laughed.   
  
"Poor wittle Isis...all alone with nobody to save her...of course you have a Millennium Item...so I can hurt you...but don't worry your brother's soul,Serenity, and Mokuba are with us and their souls...their lives are in mine and Yami Marik's hands...if you win your so called Shadow Tournament..you can have them back," said Yami Bakura.  
  
"You're sick! You'll won't get away with this you mother-" began Isis.   
  
"Nuh-uh-uh...I don't think so...you'd be killing them even easier...you can be with you little boyfriend while you can...he'll be dead soon enough," said Yami Bakura.  
  
Isis glared at Yami Bakura walking over to the unconious Seto.  
  
"Leave me be," she said.   
  
"As you wish Miko," said Yami Bakura, disappearing.  
  
Isis started crying...so many people were suffering over her greedy matters...if she hadn't started the Shadow Tournament..Yugi,Joey,Mai, nor Serenity..not even Seto Kaiba and his brother would be in this mess.   
  
"It's all my fault," sobbed Isis.   
  
"No....Isis it isn't...what you think your greedy affairs are were the love for your brother...we'll beat him," said Seto, slowly getting up.   
  
"Seto," mummured Isis, tears still streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Don't cry Isis...I don't want to see you like this...I'll be here with you..we'll win, I promise," said Seto, smiling weakly.   
  
Isis hugged him still crying.   
  
"I'm sorry..I can't help myself...he has Serenity,your brother, and mine...if I loose you then...I don't know what I'd do," said Isis.   
  
"The finals of this mess will be here soon, we'll defeat Yami Marik and Yami Bakura and get them all back," said Seto.   
  
Isis pushed away nodding.   
  
"Look to see if we have our 1st finalist..or someone close," she said.   
  
Seto nodded..  
  
"Joey and Yugi...they're both in the finals...along with your brother and Marik..we have two more places and then us," he said.  
  
(A/N: Ooh my plot has came in!! Yays! This is still gonna be so fun to write..and it's still gonna be long..) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
"Is my sister..okay?" asked Joey.   
  
"She fine...but it seems that she won't be waking up for awhile," said a nurse.  
  
"I see," muttered Joey.   
  
"You seem like a wonderful brother only apart from your sister over family matters, your sister is lucky," said the nurse.   
  
"Thank you...but I'm lousy to not be with her," said Joey.   
  
"How is she?" asked Tea.   
  
"Fine," replied Joey, giving Yugi,Mai, and Tea a weak smile.   
  
"You may see your sister if you want to..all of you can wait out here," said the nurse.  
  
They nodded moving out of the way for Joey.   
  
Serenity was pale and breathing..hardly...she looked asleep..in that ill way.   
  
"Sis, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..I should've been. If I would've known you were in this Shadow Mumbo Jumbo.then I would've been at every torunament to make sure you were sucessfully winning," said Joey, holding back tears.  
  
"Joey," mummured Serenity.   
  
"Sis!" exclaimed Joey.   
  
"Don't let Bakura or Marik get to you..win for me..promise me," mummured Serenity.   
  
"They did this....I promise Serenity..I promise," said Joey, he walked out of the room giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Joey sighed in reilf...she was okay.......for now.   
  
"So...what do we do now?" asked Mai.   
  
"We'll take a break today," said Joey.  
  
"That'd be nice," said Yugi.  
  
All of them deactivated the location devices.  
  
____  
  
"Okay..Mai...I have a little duel for you...if I win you have to sleep with Joey and say you love him..and if you win..you get my 9 links and one more you'll be in the finals," said Tea.   
  
"You're not serious!" exclaimed Mai.   
  
"I'm serious as broad daylight," said Tea, smirking.   
  
"Alright you're on!" exclaimed Mai.   
  
Prepare to loose little princess of darkness.  
  
___  
  
"Alright...weird....Tea and Mai are dueling..BUT Mai doesn't have any Links," said Isis.   
  
"There has to be some consquence, Tea wouldn't just give up her links...obviousily it's something to do with Mai and Joey...," replied Seto, smriking.   
  
"Bad...imagination here!" said Isis, flinching.   
  
Seto laughed.   
  
"Don't think about it then," he said.   
  
"I swear Seto, we spend so much time infront of this computer screen and berely do anything else..the finals aren't until next week and I know Mokuba,Serenity, and Marik are kidnapped but we just can't drone on them every single second, we need to get our minds off of them and free for awhile," said Isis.   
  
"Isis are you hinting a date or something?" asked Seto, looking abit awstruck.  
  
"NO! I am not, I saying we should just travel abit...as friends, maybe to um..I don't know, I just don't want to be cooped up in this mansion and looking at this computer all day," said Isis, blushing furriousily.   
  
"So your saying you want you and me....to...go on a vacation?" asked Seto slowly.   
  
"Hai," replied Isis.   
  
Seto was silent for a moment,grinned evilly, and then picked Isis up in his arms.  
  
"Seto what in the crap of nature are you thinking?" asked Isis, surprised at Seto's reaction.  
  
Seto grinned laughing.   
  
"You wanted to have fun didn't you? I'll carry you to the limo, as this was your brilliant idea," he said.   
  
Isis looked confused, but didn't say anything.  
  
Finaly she asked, "Where are we going to go?"   
  
"You'll see it's a surprise," replied Seto.   
  
~~~  
  
"Alright Tea pay up!" exclaimed Mai, cheerfully.   
  
"Okay,Okay, sheesh don't kill me," said Tea, taking out her links giving them to Mai.   
  
"You know I should've added to the deal that I got you lock you and Yugi in a closet....BUT I'm not that mean," said Mai.   
  
"You would've dared without me chopping your head off," said Tea.  
  
"That's what I thought," said Mai.  
  
____  
  
"Yugi,may I ask you something?" asked Joey.   
  
"Hm?" replied Yugi.   
  
"Okay..I know you have to be inlove with someone..so tell me..who would it most likely be?" asked Joey.   
  
Yugi looked startled.   
  
"Well if I told you, you have to tell me who you think it'd possibly be with you and you have to not tell a soul," said Yugi.   
  
"Of course Yugi, just promise the same," said Joey.   
  
"Alright, Tea, she's really strong on what destiny and dreams are...she's really amazing no matter how prissy people find her to be," said Yugi.  
  
"I see, well mine...no matter how ANNOYING she is...not matter how nervewrecking and reminding she is..it'd be Mai, she's defantly someone I would care about. She's amazing when she duels, and doesn't care win or loose, she's just happy if she's got only a step far from what she achives," said Joey.  
  
"Well that puppy love stuff was sickly sweet," said a voice.  
  
Tristen came in the door sighing.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Yugi.  
  
"He worried about Serenity," muttered Joey.   
  
"YES I AM!" exclaimed Tristen.  
  
"She's okay Tristen, I talked to her, it was Marik who hurt her, Seto and Isis are making the finals come in week..shorter than we expected but they have Mokuba so Seto's cooperating," said Yugi.   
  
"I don't give a damn about Kaiba, I'm worried about Serenity!" exclaimed Tristen.  
  
"We all are! She's my sister you idiot1 You don't think every single minute I'm not having a stress attack from worrying if she's going to live or not? Do you Tristen? I don't think so! I'm going to get in the finals, even if it kills me," said Joey.   
  
"And I'll be with you," said Yugi.   
  
"And don't forget me Wheeler, I'm back again and there's no stopping me now," said a voice.   
  
Mai stood in the doorway a confident look on her face.   
  
"How'd you-" began Joey.  
  
"Me, I decided to let Mai have them the easy way,the finals belong to her not me," said Tea.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, she just needs to earn one more Link and she'll be ready," said Tea.   
  
"I hope my rest didn' put me out of touch, Joey you fooled me once, I can't be fooled again," said Mai.   
  
"Don't worry about it Mai, I'll show you some stratigies, we do need you in this," said Joey.   
  
"You 3 better win for Serenity or else it WILL be your head," said Tristen.  
  
"Stop worrying," exclaimed Mai and Joey at the same time.   
  
They didn't bother to even jinx they talked about what would happen at the finals, and then all of them drifted to sleep, Tristen by himself worrying about Serenity, Yugi and Tea on one another's shoulders and Joey sitting up Mai on his lap.   
  
((A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww..that was so sweet, the next Chapter we'll find out about Seto REAL past before his parents died..^_^ and Isis finally feels love for Seto...but will she admit it yet??)) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten   
  
Isis had fallen asleep in the limo from the long drive it was 12:00 midnight and it was abit late to be at the place where they were at.   
  
Seto grinned.  
  
They were away from all the mayhem in Domino and at the abbandoned place where his parents used to live in the summer. Nobody had been inside the place since that's where his parents died, but Seto didn't fear it...his mother and father would've welcomed him home to his past.   
  
"Isis, wake up," muttered Seto, slightly shaking her.  
  
Isis' eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hu? Wha? Seto it's midnight," she mummured yawning,"What's the problem?"  
  
"We're here, you'll be able to sleep inside," said Seto.  
  
Once again he carried her in his arms.   
  
She was light in weight and he enjoyed picking her up...but the main reason was this time was because it was dark there was no streetlights and Isis was too tired to see where the hell she was going.   
  
Seto knew the place was clean, the keeper who lived a couple miles away came by the 1st Wednessday of every month to clean the place.   
  
Seto turned the lights on, placing Isis on the floor.  
  
"What's this?" asked Isis.   
  
"It's where my parents and I along with Mokuba used to stay during the summer holiday and Christmas," replied Seto.  
  
"You mean your actual parents or Kaiba?" asked Isis.  
  
"My actual parents, I remember the place too well, everything is the same, the guests rooms were on one side of the hall, Mokuba's and his room was on the other side of the hall along with his parents room the kitchen was in from along with the living room, the dishes were there and everything,  
  
"We'll stay here for 3 days, there a lake to swim in down there," said Seto, pointing out the window at the lake in the backyard,"and there's just everything...I'll show you everything tomorrow," said Seto.  
  
Isis nodded yawning.   
  
"Now I suggest I put you to sleep or I won't be able to show you the house's features in the daylight tomrrow," said Seto.  
  
Isis nodded.  
  
"Goodnight little Miko," muttered Seto, his mouth just centimeters away from her neck. (a/n:BUT nothing happened. -.-`)  
  
~~~  
  
Isis awoke by the sun shining down on her face and the smell of breakfast in the living room and kitchen.  
  
She got out of bed changing into a pair of jean shorts a white t-shirt and some sandals placing her hair in a ponytail.   
  
It was different of her to look this way but she didn't care, she wanted to relax for once in her life without any responsobilities.  
  
"Good Morning," greeted Seto, cheerfully.  
  
Isis was abit surprised of his grin he had on along with the tone of his voice..he was happy to be away from everything.  
  
"Morning," muttered Isis, sitting down at the table.  
  
Breakfast was quiet except for the water hitting land outside,the wind rustling in the trees, and the birds getting up singing their usual greetings to the earth.  
  
"C'mon I want to show you the lake," said Seto, grabbing her hand, leading her outside.  
  
Seto was knowing well that he was acting like he did when he was 12 years old, how he did with Mokuba....but Isis...Isis was different than Mokuba..but there was something that he liked about her, something that made him more cheerful than usual.   
  
"Wow,"whispered Isis, looking at the lake.  
  
The lake was huge and glittering with the color of white from the sun and blue from the orginal color..the sakura trees decorated the lake with it's blossoms and petals and that was all.   
  
"Like it?' asked Seto.  
  
"How could you swim and distory it's beauty?" asked Isis  
  
"You Isis, have to fit in with the beauty..that's what my mother told me at least, that if you don't want to distroy the beauty then be it," replied Seto.  
  
"I see," replied Isis.  
  
Seto just then was climbing up the sakura tree.   
  
"Come on Isis, the view from here it amazing as well," he said.   
  
Isis didn't know what was going on but this new Seto Kaiba was the younger Seto Kaiba...the Preist Seto Kaiba..the one who had been inlove with her all those years ago. Was is possible her love...that lost love...was Seto's ancient past coming back to him?  
  
Isis climbed up the tree pondering on that.  
  
"Mokuba and I used to climb on this tree and swing off it's branches," said Kaiba.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt your hands?" asked Isis.   
  
"Nah, you're just as curious as a child," said Seto, climbing up higher.   
  
"Nuh-uh...Seto, I'm not going any higher..I don't like the idea," said Isis.  
  
"But I have something important to show you...ignore the heights you baby," yelled Seto.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes, frightened she climbed slowly higher onward to the tree.  
  
She met Seto at the middle of the height to the top.  
  
"My old stuff it still here," said Seto, pulling out some notebooks,pens, and other things.  
  
"What's with all the notebooks and Chess Pieces?"asked Isis.  
  
"The Chess Pieces were for when Mokuba played chess with me and the notebooks...I....I wrote novels along time ago along with poetry about this place," muttered Seto,blushing with embarassment.  
  
"Don't be that way, I'm glad you had a dream of becoming a writer when you were a child," said Isis, taking one of the notebooks, reading a poem within it.  
  
Seto was blushing even more.  
  
"There not really good..I'm sorry if they really suck and don't catch your interest,"he said.  
  
"Seto,these are wonderful...I thought you were only good at games...obviousily you had talent when you were 12..I'd like to read more of this," said Isis.  
  
Seto nodded looking at the lake other than her.  
  
"You're different away from Domino," Isis said.  
  
Seto looked at her.  
  
"I guess it's because...at Domino I get really stressed out over work and school and I don't really have time to do anything else...plus we're away from anyone we know so I guess I can just relax and show you my inner me," replied Seto,shrugging.   
  
"You should be like this more often, you'd have more friends and you wouldn't be as alone anymore," said Isis.  
  
"I don't want to become a prep thank you very much," said Seto.  
  
"I didn't say that, I said you'd be closer with Yugi and his gang and maybe you people could cooperate for once," said Isis.   
  
"Like I'd wanna be friends with them," said Seto.   
  
"There you go again," said Isis, looking at some jewelry.   
  
"Who's were those?"   
  
"The jewelry was my mother's...she had much of it...here have this," said Seto, giving Isis a diamond ring and braclet.   
  
"Seto...I-I..I couldn't," said Isis.  
  
Seto took Isis' left hand grinning, placing the ring on her ring finger.   
  
"Seto," gasped Isis.  
  
Seto smiled.  
  
"Just keep it for me okay?" he said.  
  
Isis closed her eyes sighing. Obviousily he wasn't paying attention to where he placed the ring...Isis for a second was about to consider it as....marriage.   
  
"What Isis? Your looking like you about fell off the tree or something," said Seto.  
  
"Seto, you obviousily weren't pay attention to where you placed the ring," said Isis.  
  
"Oh did, Isis...I was paying close attention...but do you feel the same way I do?" asked Seto.  
  
Isis' eyes went wide, he did..Seto Kaiba fell inlove with her and we now preposing to her!   
  
"Seto..I've been waiting for so long for you to say such things," said Isis.  
  
Seto placed his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Isis deepened the kiss, afraid that it might be the last kiss that she would ever get from him.   
  
"Truely Isis, I love you," said Seto.  
  
"I love you too Seto," said Isis.  
  
They sat in the sakura relaxing in eachothers arms...wondering if this possibly this was dream.   
  
((A/N: YAYS! I got Isis/Seto settled...NOT that they're never gonna to come in this again..they DEFENTLY are coming back in! They're my main supporter!! ^_^ Read,Rate, and Review)) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Mai woke up blushing furriousily.  
  
She pushed away from Joey waking him up since his arms was around her.  
  
"Mai? Okay explain why you were sleeping on me," said Joey.  
  
"I wasn't meaing to fall asleep on you, you idiot," said Mai.  
  
____  
  
So I'm a little left of centre  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they  
  
Just roll their eyes  
  
___  
  
"Mai,seriousily now didn't you notice?" asked Joey.  
  
"No...I was too tired to notice..anyways...you're going to be by my side in this final duel tournament right?" asked Mai.   
  
"Yeah, of course," said Joey.   
  
"I thank you, for everything..you've been here for me...and I haven't done a thing for you...not really at least," said Mai.  
  
"You're wrong you've been there for me since we've became friends," said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, but I must not be much of a friend," said Mai.  
  
"You are my friend Mai, no matter what you say...you've helped me more than you know," said Joey.  
  
____  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and  
  
Take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside  
  
My wild mind  
  
Never knowing  
  
What you'll find  
  
And still you want me  
  
All the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
__  
  
"I'm glad you've been with me," said Mai.   
  
"Hey it's what friends are supposed to me..even though you really get annoying and get to me," said Joey.  
  
"Hey! That was mean," teased Mai.   
  
"Oh well, you get me and I get you," said Joey.  
  
___  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and  
  
Hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside  
  
My wild mind  
  
Never knowing  
  
What you'll find  
  
Still you want me  
  
All the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
___  
  
"You idiot," mummured Mai, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry Mai,we'll get through this together," said Joey.  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"You're the only one who understands what I feel at some points..I'm worried..Mokuba,Serenity......who next?" she asked.  
  
"I'll protect you from him...don't worry about it," said Joey, placing his arms around Mai.  
  
"I hope, we get through this, I really do hope so," said Mai.  
  
___  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they  
  
Just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and  
  
Take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of  
  
The pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside  
  
My wild mind  
  
Never knowing  
  
What you'll find  
  
And still I want you  
  
All the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh-Michelle Branch-You Get Me  
  
__  
  
"I promise," he said.  
  
((And that was short in dialoge...but it's 12:10 A.M...and I've been typing since 7:00 P.M...chapters 8,9,10, and 11 were done in one long sitting...egh..well I guess I'll have to go before my parents start chewing my ears off...-.-..Ja ne! Read,Rate, and Review!)) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Isis sighed.  
  
This was unreal.   
  
In a way Isis didn't want to go back to Domino...she didn't want Seto to be cold hearted again.   
  
She looked outside at the lake.   
  
It was the afternoon and it was beautiful out...this was the last time she'd get to see it, because she was packing to leave right now.  
  
"What's the matter Isis?" asked Seto.  
  
Isis turned around to face Seto.  
  
"I regret leaving here, once we're back in Domino....then.." Isis' voice quavered and trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Isis, we'll get through this...I promise..I'll try not to change...I'll try to make you just a happy as possible," said Seto, kissing Isis softly.  
  
Isis nodded, packing the rest of her belongings.  
  
"C'mon Seto, we have to for the sake of Mokuba, and my brother...," said Isis.   
  
___  
  
"Okay, so how many links did you get Joey?" asked Tea.   
  
"13...it might lead up to somewhere...maybe," said Joey.   
  
Yami walked around the corner spotting his friends along the way.  
  
"So, any victories?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah, 11 links...what about you?" asked Joey.  
  
"15 in all," replied Yami, smirking.  
  
"Well the finals are tomrrow, so we've defantly got quite farther than we expected," said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll be your cheerleader," said Tea, grinning in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Yo Mai!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
Mai car pulled over, she herself was grinning cheerfully.   
  
"17 Links can you believe it?" asked Mai.  
  
Yami,Tea, and Joey looked awstruck.  
  
"Aw, don't worry you two will catch up soon, I've just been challenging instead of waiting around," said Mai.  
  
Joey looked annoyed.  
  
"You're just evil," he said.  
  
"Thank you," replied Mai, cheerfully.   
  
___  
  
"What have you done with my brother??!!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"Don't worry small one,I'm here to get you out of their trap," said an egyptian man, veiled.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"My name's Shadi, now keep quiet..or Marik will find out..my Millennium Tauk is guarding any Item from finding this out or anyone who finds this place," said Shadi.   
  
"Or so you think," said a voice.  
  
Yami Marik smirked.  
  
"My spirit is more powerful that before Shadi, I can come back at own free will," said Yami Marik.  
  
"There's no way!" exclaimed Shadi.  
  
"Oh there is...there is many way...I just seemed to figure out dark forces help quite well," replied Yami Marik.   
  
"You didn't use the souls of the Shadow Relam? Did you?" asked Shadi.  
  
"How clever we are, yes indeed I did," said Yami Marik.  
  
"You're a disgrace to-" began Shadi.   
  
"Serenity Wheeler is my next target for free-will...I'll leave it up to Joey....to see if he wants to save his sister that bad," said Yami Marik.   
  
"You can't!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"Quiet boy! Your ruler commands you!" hissed Yami Marik.   
  
"You're not my ruler and you never will be!" screamed Mokuba.   
  
"You're bait for your dear brother..all you should be hoping for is that he lives," said Yami Marik.   
  
"He will, I know he can! Isis and Seto will crush you to the ground, I have faith in them!" said Mokuba.   
  
"Confident you are...don't worry you won't be when your brother suffers," said Yami Marik.   
  
(A/N: Okay the finals...next chapter..don't miss it! The romance between Mai and Joey finally comes in along with Tea finding out about her and Yugi's past known as Anzu and Yami...)) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"We have our finalist...Joey Wheeler,Yugi Mouto,Mai Valentine,Marik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura...they've all arrived at the stadium," said one of the guards.  
  
"Bring them all in..tell them no attempts of killing one another or else," said Seto.  
  
The guard nodded walking off.  
  
"They're here Isis," said Seto.  
  
Isis was placing quite abit of jewelry on her arms along with some make-up..knowing it was traditional.  
  
"So I heard," said Isis.  
  
"Okay what is up with the Bathrobe looking garments,jewelry, and heavy eyeliner?" asked Seto.   
  
"Tradition," replied Isis, rolling her eyes at his remarks.   
  
"Tradition,Tradition.Tradition...everything is tradition to you," said Seto, sighing.  
  
"Here they come," muttered Isis, hearing the voice of Joey cussing out Yami Marik.   
  
"The chaos has come," replied Seto,quietly.  
  
"Oh dear," muttered Isis.   
  
Tea,Mai,Yugi,Joey.Marik (who was smirking),Bakura,Duke, and Tristen entered.   
  
Joey looked as though he was about to twist Marik's head off like one of those soda pop caps.   
  
"I'll twist your head off! You good for nothing Pyschopath! I'll kill you for what you did to Serenity...I swear to it! I'll get a whole army if I have to!" screamed Joey.  
  
He tried pouncing on Marik...Tristen and Duke were holding Joey back while he himself was calling Marik every word in the book.   
  
"Sit Joey, sit!" exclaimed Tristen.   
  
"Don't start acting like Kaiba! Let me go, I wanna show him how freaked up he is!" screamed Joey.   
  
"Joey Wheeler, self control...NOW!" screamed Mai.  
  
"I don't care I'm killing him for what he did to Serenity!" yelled Joey, at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Baka!" exclaimed Tristen, who had punched Joey in the chest, and was unconious.  
  
Tristen dropped Joey.   
  
"I didn't do it!" he said, walking away from Joey.   
  
Isis rolled her eyes.  
  
"All of you are here for the finals of this tournament to kill eachother..anyways I congradulate you all, the duels shall begin tomrrow and I wish you the best of luck," said Isis.  
  
"You'll be needing it," muttered Seto.  
  
~~~  
  
Joey's eyes opened.  
  
Was he in hell?  
  
If he was why was Yugi and Tea there with him?  
  
"You guys..what happened?" asked Joey.  
  
"Tristen attempted to punch some sense into you..you were screaming...saying you were going to twist Marik's head off and all...quite scary," replied Tea.   
  
"Where IS Marik," asked Joey.  
  
"He disappears ever so often...along with Bakura....and for some reason...I have a REALLY bad feeling about that," said Tea.  
  
"Tea! That's just......sick," said Yugi.   
  
"Your welcome," she said,grinning.   
  
~~~~  
  
Mai sighed. What an idiot he was!  
  
I mean obviousily he was pissed that his sister was kidnapped by a dude with a millennium item that could make people insane and kill them...AND she forgot to mention possessing people.   
  
Joey had a point but he couldn't fall down on his knees and bow down to Marik. It was something they couldn't do.   
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," said Mai.   
  
Joey walked in grinning.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing much..so..tomorrow is it...the last of our suffering," said Mai.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be able to get my sister back and yeah everyone will be in peace then," said Joey.   
  
"I agree all of this will be over soon," said Mai.   
  
~~~  
  
Tea tossed and turned in her bed.   
  
Okay what the heck was going on with her.   
  
"Tea," whispered a voice.  
  
"W-who are you?" asked Tea.   
  
"Obviousily you don't remember Princess Anzu," said the voice.   
  
"You seem so famillar," said Tea.   
  
"You'll figure out your past soon enough, Anzu," said the voice.   
  
Tea shot up from her bed.   
  
That voice....the same one that saved her from those punks? Now one question?  
  
How the hell was she Princess Anzu?  
  
(A/N:Joey and Mai didn't come but I was in a hurry to update this.   
  
Becca:Yeah..more like obessing over D-  
  
Amara:Yeah...that and obessing over anime.  
  
Becca:Fantising over-  
  
Amara:Matthew.  
  
Becca:HEY!  
  
Amara:Sorry I so had to mention your bf Beccabutt.   
  
Becca:-  
  
Amara:Read,rate and review before Becca K.I.L.L.S me.  
  
:::Amara runs:::  
  
:::Becca chases growling::: 


	14. Chapter 14 muwhahaha it's finally out an...

Chapter 14  
  
"No you can't!" screamed a voice.  
  
Mokuba woke up from his sleep in the cellar.  
  
"You mother-" began a girl's voice.   
  
"Serenity?" asked Mokuba.   
  
"Mokuba that you?" asked Serenity.   
  
"Yeah," said Mokuba.   
  
"I'm not here to save you, I'm here locked up as well," said Serenity.   
  
"I see, Bakura and Marik have something planned," said Mokuba.   
  
"Nah really, ever since I played against that freak I've been unconious," said Serenity.   
  
"I see, obviousily as I heard we're bait for Seto and Joey," said Mokuba.   
  
"Then..the last bait for Yugi would be-" began Serenity, who then gasped.   
  
"Tea," they both said together.   
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
An hour later   
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Tea felt as through she was flying, she fell asleep ages ago, but it flet as through she was awake.   
  
"What's happening to me?" she thought.   
  
"You're bait for your dear friends, and don't worry you'll die 1st," said a voice.   
  
"MARIK!" screamed Tea.   
  
She fainted before she could escape the enchantment.   
  
______  
  
"Tea!" exclaimed Serenity, dashing over to her.   
  
"Wake up, c'mon don't be dead," said Mokuba, shaking Tea.   
  
"Crap! Eternal sleep, or at least that's what I think it may be,because Tea is still breathing," said Serenity.   
  
"So now the battle begins? Right?" asked Mokuba.   
  
Serenity nodded.   
  
"Yes, once Yugi and the gang figures out Tea's gone the Shadow Tournament will begin and it'll be a life or death match," she said.   
  
"I hope.....I hope all is not lost," said Mokuba.   
  
_____  
  
"Yugi! Yugi WAKE UP!" screamed Joey.   
  
Yugi eyes opened.   
  
"What is it? It's-" began Yugi, who looked at the clock, "2:50 A.M....what's the problem?"  
  
"Tea is gone, and I mean it! I was going to check on her and she was gone and we would've heard her if she left," said Joey.   
  
"What the hell is going on here and Joey why in the world are you screaming your lungs out?" asked Tristen who fell off the couch.   
  
"Wheeler, there better had be a very GOOD explaination why you're up at almost 3:00 in the morning screaming your lungs out and waking me up," said Mai.  
  
:"Uh yeah, Tea is gone....disappeared," said Joey.   
  
"I have a bad feeling Marik did this," said Mai.   
  
"Marik," muttered Yugi, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Okay, calm down Yugi, the finals are-" began Joey.  
  
"Now," said Yami Yugi....obivousily Yugi got mad enough to switch places.  
  
"There is no way Seto Kaiba is gonna let the tournament at 3:00 A.M!" exclaimed Mai.   
  
"I can at least try," said Yami, walking out of the dorm.  
  
"Okay he's lost it," said Joey, going after him.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::::  
  
:::::::  
  
Author's Note:This one part is when Yami was Pharoh, in the seeting og the past. This is also when the beginning of the Millennium War began, (I'll explain that Millennium War stuff later) and I'll be using the Japanese names in this one part except Ishizu was Isis' dub name but I'll use it anyways...and Seto will stay the same..along with Bakura's and Marik's....none of this is true...okay maybe and logically true but you know what I mean. And please forgive me if this part sounds pathetic.......but it's the only way to explain the Millenium War and how Seto and Isis met...exactly.I also understand Seto and Yugi are rivals and the whole destiny thing BUT in this they are friends/rivals it comes I guess later when Seto has hate for Yami....I'll let you use your imagination there. And also I warn you...Tea is a major biotch in this part!!!! -  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::  
  
::::::::  
  
::::::  
  
::::  
  
"Pharoh, what are we to do, their forces...they're strong, stronger than any of our armies," said a general.   
  
"No need worry about it General Honda, I think we'll learn from our mistakes," said Yami.  
  
"Our mistakes are making men loose their lives!" exclaimed Honda angerily.   
  
"Silence General the Pharoh speaks," said Shizkua.   
  
"Yes m'lady," said Honda.   
  
"Ishizu why don't you tell how you feel about this, you've spoken none during this encircle of a meeting," said Yami.  
  
"I think the Miko shall stay silent," said a voice.   
  
Princess Anzu walked down the stairs.   
  
"My queen, I am sorry for going against you, but I want to hear Ishizu's speak, she is head preistess of this meet such as you are," replied Yami.  
  
"But I am queen, and I say that Ishizu shall keep a civil tounge," said Anzu.   
  
"But I'm Pharoh my dear queen and I gave her premission as we speak," said Yami.   
  
"I command you silent," said Anzu.   
  
"Priest Seto, he's a arrived!" exclaimed a guard.   
  
Honda,Yami,Ishizu,Jonouchi, and Shizuka stood up.   
  
"What's so important about Seto?" asked in a whisper Ishizu.   
  
"He's head Priest, hasn't been here for years, he's the only one who settled the Cresent War," said Shizuka muttering.  
  
"I see, so practically he's a peace maker," said Ishizu.   
  
Jonouchi snorted.   
  
"Peacemaker....women, all around him....yes Seto is rich and powerful, and a peace maker...but aton of women offer to be slaves for him....it's a surprise they won't follow him in this very room," hissed Jonouchi.  
  
Honda nodded.   
  
A brown haired teenage boy with icey blue eyes walked into the room alone,he seemed just Ishizu's age, but his expression seemed serious, but tired.   
  
"I had to pull off every single one of them before I could get into the temple," said the boy.   
  
Jonouchi smirked.  
  
"Poor thing," muttered Shizuka,grinning.  
  
"Deserves it," coughed Honda.  
  
"Seto,good lord, it's been years since I seen you here, you're only about.....25?" asked Yami.   
  
"C'mon correct him and say 19," mummured Ishizu.   
  
"20, Yami, you seem to mistake the tiredness in me," replied Seto.   
  
"Let me introduce you to some people here," said Yami.   
  
Seto nodded.   
  
"This is General Honda, he's from the Milleninum War as you see,Shizuka,she's a spy for us, Jonouchi,he's also another general, Anzu my queen, and Priestess Ishizu," said Yami.   
  
"Honored," said Seto, holding out his hand to Ishizu.   
  
"Pleasure," replied Ishizu.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ishizu walked through the halls of the temple, glancing around at gold and jewels.   
  
She was going into town to make a luck charm....for this war to end.   
  
"Where do you seek herbs for peace, would any of the dead men who've risked there lives on us come back over prayer?" asked a voice.  
  
Ishizu whirled around to see Seto leaning against the walls of the temple.   
  
"You think prayers send peace? Useless you know, we have to hope for the best," said Seto.  
  
"You think differently than I," Ishizu snarled.  
  
"Why must you deny the truth?" asked Seto.  
  
"Because I was taught from the ancient millenium, unlike yourself...who betrayed such," said Ishizu.  
  
Seto smirked.  
  
"When I figured out the mumbo jumbo I wanted the truth seeked...so I found out myself," said Seto.   
  
"How can the Millennium Rod be in such hands?! You're so....so....IMPOSTER!" screamed Ishizu.   
  
"I'm no imposter, I am Preist Seto, not a vagabond,not a lie, not a rurouni," said Seto.   
  
"Go to hell," sneered Ishizu.   
  
"What temper, and why are you guardian of the necklace, the necklace that holds past and future?" asked Seto.   
  
"I'd kill you if you if you didn't have a millennium item, I SWEAR I'd murderer you and flee from here!" hissed Ishizu.   
  
"Go ahead," said Seto.   
  
"I'm not able to because of that damn rod, or I would, I'm not a baka," said Ishizu.  
  
"I'm not calling you one Ishizu, I just think you ought to think about this before it comes to conculsions, I'm a priest and a truth seeker, I want to seek truth from you as well," said Seto.  
  
"What do you want from me?" asked Ishizu.   
  
"Nothing, but to know your life, I know Ishizu, I know your brother is leader of the Darkside War," replied Seto.   
  
"Don't mention HIS name," snarled Ishizu frightened.  
  
"Marik, he's planning to kill you for the necklace, stay up tonight, if you feel as you are to drift, slumber in my chamber, I shall be up on guard as well," said Seto.  
  
"Thank you, but how do you know such?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"The Rod, I warn you, we'll die a month after the war....the powers shall backfire, we'll be reiencarnated in the 21st Century...and the New Millennium War shall begin," said Seto.   
  
Ishizu nodded.  
  
"Chaos shall come, we'll prevent the world to burn to fire...we'll try to get the spirit out of my brother," said Ishizu.   
  
(A/N:That was weird I know...BUT there will be more past flashbacks during duels and all...well read,rate,enjoy....here's some of my speech ramblings real quick: It seems I was inspired by Charly and Utah's Links to the Past to be inlove with the Set/Isis pairing ever since then Seto/Isis fics have been growing...a couple months it was so rare to find Seto/Isis fics, so I sorta made some Destiny Lockhart did some as well as Flaming Soulitude, I did one before I heard of some authors, I wonder if I inspired anyone????? hmmmm......I'm still looking for my YuYu Hakusho fic Crystal of Death and Battle of the Jewel some fanart...!!!! arg! Anime_Princess_Asmera@yahoo.com that's where you can send me piccies....but I'd really love it if you'd show me what you think Asmera and Madessia look like...well see ya!)  
  
" 


	15. Chapter 15 Including One of My Songs Dar...

Chapter 15  
  
The battle of the century was here, and now it was all up to them.  
  
"The battle starts at 6:00, I'll be waiting," said Seto.   
  
The door closed.  
  
Isis sat at the window watching the rain hit down on the glass.  
  
"So this is it, if we lose-" began Isis.   
  
"We won't loose, I won't allow it," replied Seto.   
  
"Don't be so confident Seto, you think we're going conqure everything and you know what? The truth is we'll lose this!! Mokuba,Serenity, and Tea will be trapped in Darkness forever and we'll be slaves for my blasted, possessed brother of mine!" screamed Isis, throwing her Millennium Nevklace down on the floor.  
  
"Your....necklace shown you that?" asked Seto.  
  
Isis nodded crying.   
  
"This is all hopeless, the New Millennium War will begin and history will repeat it's self...and I...I just can;t take it anymore!" said Isis, falling to the floor.   
  
"Don't say it....Mokuba can't....be trapped there.....I won't let it be!" exclaimed Seto.   
  
"Then we have to go back into the past, and figure out our 1st mistake," said Isis.  
  
Seto nodded.   
  
______  
  
This is insane how this game is played.   
  
How many words are left unsaid.  
  
This the destiny of us all.  
  
Never shall we fall.   
  
Our 1st mistake was clear.   
  
And now the past to us is so dear.   
  
We stand up fight.   
  
___  
  
'This is it, our destiny within' an hour is layed down...it's a battle between life and death,' throught Mai.   
  
"Stay strong Mai," said Joey.   
  
Mai nodded.   
  
"I will, we'll beat this freak!" Mai said.   
  
"Yeah,here, this card is for you," said Jpey, holding out this hand.  
  
The card wasn't one that Mai had seen before, it was purple and blue..streaks of yellow cast in it...an egyptian fairy looking person in mist of it all.   
  
"It's called Epathonia, use it...it's pretty strong..if loose think of me by the card I'll be there with you," said Joey.  
  
___  
  
Darkness and Light.  
  
Keep us through our days.  
  
Darkness (Darkness) and Light.   
  
My 1st love has left me before.   
  
If I loose my love again, I can't take it anymore  
  
____  
  
'I can't loose Isis again, not this time...the past is clear...a rock bginning and then lovers....but soon seperated when killed...Isis was 1st I fought the best I could and then....I lost and was reincarnated as me........this person,' throught Seto.   
  
____  
  
Kept in a chamber.   
  
Has anyone told you, you can't save her.   
  
From her dear life in our hands.  
  
No way will this captive be left in sands.   
  
____  
  
"She's not gonna live," whispered a voice.   
  
Yami shook off the words.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm letting her just lay there in the sands of Darkness,"he muttered.   
  
Tea was indanger now....there was no way to get her back without help...Joey,Mai,Seto,Isis,..they were all there for him...Bakura and Marik on the other hand need the souls of darkness out of them.  
  
____  
  
We'll defend.   
  
We'll defend.   
  
We'll defend our friends.   
  
Darkness and Light,   
  
It's the next Millennium fight.   
  
Holding us back from destiny.   
  
It says take the rest of me.   
  
Darkness and Light, it's the match of century (century).   
  
____  
  
"Destiny is here," said Isis.   
  
Seto nodded.   
  
"I understand that...30 minutes to all life until this is over peace won't last," said Seto.  
  
____  
  
Take me instead.   
  
And leave the rest untouched while I'm dead.   
  
Darkness and Light.   
  
I drive in the night.   
  
All alone.   
  
My answering machine says leave message after the tone.   
  
I'm not here anymore.   
  
My heart's been broken down the core.   
  
I'm afraid for what's near.   
  
My dear.  
  
Leave me be.   
  
Leave me.  
  
Into my eternal sleep.   
  
Leave oh so deep.   
  
____  
  
'Yugi, don't come for me. I've caused trouble since I 1st came with you...you've risked your life for me more than once.....don't do it again. If anything let me die here.' Tea whispered within her dreams.   
  
____  
  
Into the sand of time.   
  
As enemy says victory is mine.   
  
Save us from fear.   
  
We're all here.   
  
Don't let this be complicated.   
  
I know I'm being infatuated.   
  
Darkness and Light.   
  
Give me back from what all need.   
  
I guess it's my turn.   
  
To follow then lead.   
  
__  
  
"They'll all die," said Yami Marik.  
  
"Let the new Millennium War begin," said Yami Bakura.   
  
Thunder shook in the distance, as the sky grew purple and black and the sun didn't rise in the horizon.   
  
___  
  
Possessed by spirit, by soul.   
  
Don't keep my heart cold,   
  
I want to save them from here.   
  
Their worst fear.   
  
Defeated.   
  
Darkness and Light.   
  
The new Millennum fight.   
  
Destiny lives on.   
  
Darkness.   
  
Darkness.   
  
Darkness.   
  
No,oh, no.  
  
Darkness and Light.   
  
____  
  
'My sister....I want this spirit to leave me.....Isis can't handle those two alone there has to be someway of helping her.' thought Marik.   
  
(A/N: YAYS! I'm so happy...that was one of my songs called Darkness and Light...yes I songwrite...IF you want to use it e-mail me and tell me you're gonna use it anime_princess_asmera@yahoo.com...the AOL one doesn't work anymore.   
  
Anyways, look forward to chapter 16!!!!!!!) 


	16. Chapter 16 FINALLY HERE! WHOOHOO!

Chapter 16  
  
"Here we go, the battle starts now," said Kaiba, walking into the stadium.   
  
Isis nodded.   
  
Yami Marik and Bakura stepped into the stadium.   
  
"1st up Isis Ishtar VS. Marik Ishtar," said the announcer.  
  
"Did you set this up?" mouthed Isis.   
  
Seto shook his head no.   
  
"Well my dear sister, you're 1st to die," said Yami Marik.   
  
"Little brother don't be so confident....perfectly you know well that I've beaten you before and I will again," said Isis.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik Ishtar sat down with his sister.   
  
"I'll go easy on you Isis, you're only a beginner," said Marik.   
  
"Nah,play me with all you've got Marik, I want to see my mistakes," said Isis.   
  
"Alright then, hope you're ready," said Marik.   
  
~~~~~  
  
'What happened to you Marik?' thought Isis.   
  
"What's taking you from placing your card down Isis?" asked Yami Marik,smirking.   
  
"Dear memory," muttered Isis darkly.   
  
"I play this," said Isis.   
  
'My life was nothing more to be defender of the Millennium objects....then why does it seem more?' throught Isis.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Your ahead sister," said Marik.   
  
"Maybe it's instinct," said Isis.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"It's destiny that we play another duel again," said Isis.   
  
"Of course it is my sister. It your destiny to bring your brother back to this world alive," said Yami Marik.   
  
"You wouldn't!" hissed Isis.   
  
"Oh I would, if you loose his your brother's downfall will be here," said Yami Marik.  
  
'I can loose or Marik....he'll die.' throught Isis.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I win!" exclaimed Isis, cheerfully.   
  
"For a 1st game you're really good at it....I admit my defeat," said Marik,grinning.   
  
"I need nothing from you," said Isis.   
  
Marik walked off glancing at Isis.   
  
"I wasn't giving you anything in the 1st place," he said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"NO!" screamed Isis, as her life points went down to zero.   
  
Yami Marik laughed.   
  
"Oh Isis dear sister, I remember those moves like it was yesterday, you repeated history," said Yami Marik.   
  
"Please don't kill Marik, I beg you," Isis exclaimed, sobbing.   
  
"So you risk yourself for your brother?" asked Marik.   
  
"Yes, anything...but him,Seto, or Mokuba...take me," said Isis.   
  
"ISIS YOU IDIOT! DON'T!" screamed Seto.   
  
"I have to......my love," she mummured.   
  
She took off the Millennium Necklace that defended her from someone else's possesstion of a Millennium Item.   
  
There was a flash of white light and the Millennium Necklace skidded through the battle feild as Isis fell lifeless.   
  
____  
  
'This is what death feels, like...I've felt so much from being in Japan, love,weakness,death,defeat,misery, and happiness....and this is where it ends.........at least Mokuba and Marik will be safe and back...for me risking everything for them. Seto will worry but I don't care......I don't want to see anymore suffering. Yugi will win, I made only a molehill out of a mountain so Seto wouldn't worry.....I didn't want him risking my life for me. I forseen my death....and here it is. May I rest alone..without anything getting to me.'  
  
_____  
  
"Isis," muttered Seto, crying.  
  
He was at his knees practically bowing to the enemy but it didn't matter nothing did now that he had lost a person he loved.   
  
Yami Marik had disappeared and he was alone.   
  
Seto stood up and walked out of the stadium.   
  
There was no more of a kind Seto Kaiba...he wouldn't take mercy on Marik.....he'd had tooken Mokuba and Isis......there was nothing left, and Seto had no choice but to bring on the next match.   
  
(A/N:Sad chapter..that means if Seto looses and Yami can't beat him then all is lost.......oh well I'll make you wait for another long while for the next chapter..since I have writers block on this and my new YuYu Hakusho fic is coming out soon.....maybe today...some time this week. But I'm still working on Shadows of Darkness I just at the moment have writers block and another thing I'm in a YYH mode since I got aton of DVDs..)) 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Yugi looked at his surroundings....knowing this was it.   
  
This was the repeated history.   
  
"Yami....will we make it?" asked Yugi.   
  
Yami nodded.   
  
"We don't have a choice..they have stolen Tea...Mokuba, and Isis if you haven't noticed. We have no choice but to do so for our friends," he said.   
  
"Let's go find Kaiba," said Yugi.   
  
__  
  
Seto was pondering. ((A/N: Who wouldn't if they were pissed?))  
  
Just then his door burst open.   
  
Seto fell out of his chair..to find Yugi up on the ceiling.   
  
No...he was looking at him upsidedown on the floor.   
  
"Seto...we're double teaming next match..it's the only way to win this," said Yugi...no Yami.   
  
This was the other Yugi.   
  
Oh course.   
  
Yugi wasn't as clever.   
  
Seto smirked...standing up..  
  
Yami was still a midget compared to him.   
  
"Who's Marik teaming up with?" asked Seto.   
  
"Bakura," said Yugi.   
  
____  
  
"Alright little Yugi...we'll duel you and Kaiba...but if you loose we get your Millenium Objects and your souls as well," said Yami Marik.   
  
Bakura smriked as he was in Marik's arms...his deck in his hands....Yami Marik's hand lying ontop of his.   
  
___  
  
And this is where Yugi and Seto ended up.   
  
On a stadium.   
  
With two homo-sexuals and themselves.   
  
"To make this fun Yugi...eachtime you and Seto Kaiba loose your life points you grow weaker, and weaker until you can't stand the pain anymore," said Yami Marik.   
  
"Agreed," replied Yugi.   
  
"Let's duel!"   
  
"I summon Knight Kida...in attack mode!" exclaimed Yami Bakura.   
  
The defense points and attack points went up.   
  
"Fine then..I play your little game," said Seto, placing five cards into his hands.  
  
"I summon, Bakayo The Summoner of Darkness!"   
  
Yami Marik grinned.   
  
"I play one card face down and Tammera Mystic in defense mode," he replied.   
  
Yami thought over his play.   
  
"Eh...I play Rionia Theif Boss of the Amazon," he stated.   
  
Yami Bakura grinned.   
  
"I skip my turn," he said.   
  
Seto grinned.   
  
"You're a fool...Bakayo attack Tammera!" he shouted.   
  
A verge of light went across the feild and Seto yelped....and screamed in pain.   
  
Yami looked frightened for a second.   
  
"Mist of the Wiccans was on the feild fool, since my card is Mystic card my attack points grow higher...and within that my defense points do to...you didn't even make a scratch on my card," replied Yami Marik chuckling.  
  
Joey ran outside into the stadium.   
  
"They're already dueling," said Mai.   
  
"Yeah...a two on two..this should get nasty," said Joey.   
  
Tristen nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright then I play this card face down," said Yami.   
  
Yami Bakura grinned.   
  
"Attack Bakayo!" he exclaimed.   
  
Seto screamed again.   
  
"Wha the hell? Seto's getting whomped and what's up with the electricity?" asked Joey.   
  
"I think it's one of Marik and Bakura's mind games," said Tristen.   
  
Mai shuddered.   
  
"I hate to think of it," she said.   
  
Joey nodded.   
  
"Here we go...Rionia kill the Knight Kida!" exclaimed Yami.   
  
Another flash of white light.   
  
Yami Bakura slowly got up and calmed himself.   
  
"I'm thinking less pain was placed on Bakura since he and Marik are behind this..know all this Seto and Yugi might die in this if they're not careful,' said Tristen.   
  
"C'mon Yug....stay in there," muttered Joey.   
  
"NO! KAIBA!" roared Yami.   
  
"Take care of them for me Yugi....get my brother and Isis back," he mummured.   
  
Yami Marik laughed.   
  
"If the world's 2nd best Magic and Wizards player can fall that easily Yugi then so can you!" he exclaimed.   
  
Yami shook his head.   
  
No whatever he did he had to stay focused on the game.   
  
Not to let Bakura and Marik get to him.   
  
"Seto didn't make it and he had some strong cards," said Joey.   
  
"Yes he did, but those cards of mine were stolen by those Rare Hunters...even I fear them," said a voice.   
  
Maxamillion Pegasus stood there. A silver eye patch over his de-millenium eyed eye.   
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" exclaimed Joey.   
  
"I'm here to spectate the fight Joey-boy..and to give little Yugi my best cards...Marik's magic made half of Yugi's deck disappear it's only best to do this....it's thanks to Seto Kaiba and Isis Ishtar that my ass was spared and the best I can do is make sure they win this at a fair game," said Pegasus.   
  
Joey nodded and searched into his pocket.   
  
His Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
  
"Mind placing this in the deck?" asked Joey.   
  
"No problem," replied Pegasus.   
  
"And this," said Mai holding out her Harpies Pet Dragon.   
  
"Don't for get this baby...saved my life when I was into Magic and Wizards," said Tristen.   
  
Yami looked at his deck.  
  
Two more cards left within that pile.   
  
Yami Marik grinned.   
  
"As you see Yugi...your teammate can lend you cards...but sadly Seto Kaiba only has one cards and it's not enough to save you," he said.   
  
(A/N: And that's a round! And I UPDATED this baby! And I'm planning to finish it. I hope nobody gave up on me! Review please!) 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Yami pondered for a moment.   
  
"You say teammates eh?" he asked.   
  
"Marik, Bakura...tell me are they're really any rules to this game?" asked Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned.   
  
"Berely any at all, at this extent Yami you only have one option...so why would you ask?" asked Yami Marik.   
  
"Yug! Catch!" exclaimed Joey's voice.   
  
Yami catched the full deck of cards from Pegasus and his friends.   
  
"As you see Bakura...Marik...I have loyality on my side," said Yami.   
  
Marik growled in anger.   
  
"Or so you think Yugi more pain in placed on your body..you won't stand! Not even with a full deck!" he exclaimed.   
  
Yami smirked, taking Seto's last card and shuffling it into is deck.   
  
"He's gonna be okay," said Joey.   
  
"Hope so," said Mai.   
  
"Yugi-Boy has another self to him..a more powerful self...I had the best of best and still he won that duel," said Pegasus.  
  
"Marik...I summon Dark Magican!" exclaimed Yami.   
  
Yami Bakura placed a card face down.   
  
Yami Marik then summoned Mystical Elf.   
  
'Who knows what Bakura's face down card is...and Marik has this really creepy look on his face...like...he is planning something big...it's best to play a card face down..and know the perfect one.'   
  
Yami Bakura attacked Yami's life points directly.   
  
Yami grimaced in pain.   
  
"Shoot! That's gotta be the most painful duel I've ever seen!" exclaimed Tristen.   
  
"Marik has this enchanted rod of his...and it makes you not remember anyone..how I know is because I lost memory thanks to him. And this duel the genre is life or death...until the pain obviousily. What Bakura and Marik are planning is to make Yami be in pain so much like Seto was that he'll just pass out and the duel would be won by them and they'd have Yugi's soul along with Kaiba's and who knows what'd they'd do after that," said Mai.   
  
Joey nodded.   
  
"Yes, I've heard about Marik being the leader of the Rare Hunters but I thought\ they'd never return," said Pegasus, slowly pondering.   
  
Yami grimaced again.   
  
"Pain Yugi...dear boy...is the fate of many...it may bring you to death and silence you until your last breath...or pain might spare you..unlike your dear friend Seto Kaiba," said Yami Marik.   
  
"You didn't kill him Marik...I know your game too well," replied Yami.   
  
Yami Bakura gave him a dark look.   
  
"Really now? Let's test your skills of the hell called pain!" he screamed   
  
Joey gasped for air.   
  
"JOEY!" screamed Yami.   
  
Joey screamed in pain as Yami Marik laughed.   
  
Laughed in glee of see Joey suffer such..hell..such pain...pain to where his voice would let out.   
  
"JOEY!" screamed Mai.   
  
She was all panicking.   
  
Tristen gave Yami Marik and Bakura a dark glare.   
  
Yami closed his eyes and drew five cards.  
  
"Shadows of Darkness," Yugi mummured under his breath.   
  
The other cards were Red Eyes Black Dragon, Harpies Pet Dragon, and Mist of Darkness.   
  
Yami grinned and screamed in pain.   
  
"YUGI!" screamed Mai.   
  
Yami was only balanced himself on the dueling machine.   
  
His eyes were blurred up.  
  
Yami shook his head and grimaced again as another blow...one so painful that Yami screamed louder...more painfully.   
  
Mai fell to her knees Joey in her lap.   
  
"Come on Yugi...win this," mummured Tristen.   
  
Yugi drew out two face down cards and then.   
  
"I summon the monsters Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now I activate this card and summon Harpie's Pet Dragon and activate another card," said Yami.   
  
The beast were combined together.   
  
Yami Marik and Bakura's eyes widened.   
  
"What the-" began Mai.  
  
"Shadows of Darkness is quite a useful card...is combines any dragon type card and dark type card and combines them into one huge monster..I feared the card...because the card could make a Dark Exoida just as well," said Pegasus.   
  
"Creepy," muttered Tristen.   
  
"It hasn't been summoned since the last Millennium War that beast hasn't...the only problem is....can the other Yugi control such a powerful card such as this?" asked a voice.   
  
"The robe dude," muttered Tristen.   
  
"I prefer to be called Shadi but if you must, call me what ever," said Shadi.   
  
He held up the Millennium Eye,Scale, and Tauk.   
  
"These items I find useful.....they might help the other Yugi after the game," he said.   
  
"I summon the Sacred Dragon and The Wise Magician," said Yami.  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura look frightened but drew their strongest cards.  
  
"I also activate Mist of Darkness...the Sacred Dragon and Wise Magician are hidden with in Darkness...not even can you see their shadows..and now you have no choice but to forfiet or loose everything," said Yami.  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
There was a flash of blinding light....winds...and screams. Painful...full of agony screams.   
  
Yami opened his eyes and...Marik and Bakura were just them.   
  
"Wha-wha happened?" asked Marik.   
  
Bakura shrugged but hugged Marik.   
  
"I'm glad you're okay," he said.   
  
Marik smiled.   
  
"Yeah no harm done," he said.   
  
Yami turned back into Yugi.   
  
Seto had awoken from the...sudden painful death and was truly okay.   
  
Shadi nodded and handed the items to Pegasus.   
  
"Give these to Yugi when he's alone," he said, and with that Shadi disappeared the only thought on his mind was...what great distruction would the god cards and the Millennium Items make?  
  
Yugi jumped down to meet his friends.   
  
"C'mon Wheeler...wake up....wake up...Joey don't...please don't die on me," whispered Mai.   
  
Yugi gasped.   
  
"H-he's not waking up?" he asked.....  
  
Mai shook her head..tears in her eyes.   
  
Her hand went up to slap him just at that moment but someone grabbed her hand.   
  
(A/N: A couple more chapters...I have a HUGE plot coming up that I think might've really ended Yugi-Oh in Japan so beware of spoilers in the last couple chapters. I won't tell you what it is...but I did figure out Yugi-Oh did end in Japan...it's sorta sad but I'll just include that plot in there and blend in with the fanfiction so some of the plot doesn't belong to me so don't sue...just wanted to sort spoil the end for people!!!!!!) 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Mai's eyes opened.   
  
"Would you stop crying? Please..I'm okay," said a voice.   
  
Mai's head shot up to see Joey, laughing at her.   
  
With Mai's other hand she slapped him.   
  
"You idiot! You scared me to death!" screamed Mai.   
  
Joey placed his arms around her hugging her.  
  
"I'm okay...don't cry," said Joey.  
  
"Yugi!" exclaimed a voice.   
  
Tea stood there Isis and Mokuba there with her.  
  
Serenity following behind.   
  
"They're okay!" exclaimed Tristen.   
  
Yugi ran over to Tea hugging her.   
  
"I'm so happy you're not Marik's," he said.   
  
"Yeah...you beat 'em," said Tea.   
  
"Big Brother!" exclaimed Mokuba happily.   
  
"Mokuba, Isis...," said Seto.   
  
"You beat them....and their mind games," said Isis.   
  
Mokuba nodded.   
  
"I would've helped they hadn't kidnapped me," he said.   
  
Seto laughed.  
  
"Yugi helped alot...the mind game was the genre of pain...not fun..I'll tell you that right now," he replied.   
  
He hugged his brother.   
  
"Isis......you know what we must do."   
  
Isis nodded.   
  
Seto held out his hand and within deep consontration the Millennium Rod came in his hand.  
  
Marik looked up.   
  
"Let the rod belong to the rightful owner," said Seto.   
  
Marik's eyes gleamed.   
  
"Thank you,....for helping me escape...without the Millennium Rod," said Marik.   
  
Seto nodded.   
  
Isis' eyes gleamed.   
  
"Thank you, for everything," she said.   
  
"Where...are you going?" asked Seto.   
  
Isis turned around to face Seto.  
  
"I'm going back to Egypt...my work is done here and I have no place here," said Isis.   
  
Seto shook his head.   
  
"So it's going to be like this? You go back with me rused up?" he asked smirking.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes.   
  
"If I stayed here with my brother-" she began.   
  
"I wouldn't care as long as the yami inside of him does no more harm," said Seto.   
  
"Then you must keep the rod safe," said Isis.   
  
"I had it safe until your possessed brother somehow summoned it," muttered Seto annoyedly.   
  
Tea went into a trance.   
  
All the memories about Princess Anzu and the Pharoh....Ishizu...every little thing.   
  
"Tea...are you okay?" asked Yugi.   
  
Tea shook out of her daze and stared at Yugi for along time.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Yugi....," she replied   
  
"You're not...you're having the same memories as I have about.....the past..Yami's past," said Yugi.   
  
Tea nodded.   
  
"Yea....weird how all of us existed back then," she replied.   
  
"But that's why we're together because of destiny," Yugi said.   
  
"Yeah...but our friendship is stronger than anything Yugi...you know you have friends...that will...always be there for you," said Tea.   
  
Everyone had left leaving Yugi at that stadium.   
  
"Yugi!" exclaimed a voice.   
  
So he wasn't alone.   
  
"Pegaus....what are you doing here?" asked Yugi.   
  
"Someone by the name of Shadi told me to to give these to you," said Pegaus, handing the three Egyptian god cards to Yugi.   
  
"Thank you....if you see him tell him they're in good hands," Yugi said.   
  
Pegaus nodded.   
  
"You take care Yugi-boy! Don't let anyone get you down, you're a stronger force without the mysterious help you get!" he shouted.   
  
Yugi waved and met up with everyone outside of the stadium.   
  
Marik glanced at Yugi finding the Egyptian God Cards in his hands.   
  
'Shadi found them eh? All he needs now would be the Millennium Items.'  
  
All the sudden the Millenium Items glowed.   
  
"What's going on?" exclaimed Tea.   
  
"The millenium items! They've been placed together ....the distuction the great power has been handed to Yugi." said Isis.   
  
Yugi fainted.   
  
"Is he okay?" asked Joey.   
  
"Yes...but Yami is his own self now," said Isis.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba.   
  
"Yami is still a spirit, still a great spirit the great Pharoh himself...but he doesn't need to depend on Yugi anymore...he doesn't need Yugi's body to possess. In an example I guess you can say he's a clone....sort of seen virtually," said Isis unevenly.   
  
"Ishizu is right, I do exist now....with my memories...the great power was me coming over everyone....but with Yugi..I have no intention of over powering everyone because all you are my firends..and my heart has became pure and not dark....it's all I have to know," said Yami.   
  
Isis bowed.   
  
"Pharoh...I'm glad you've returned," she said.   
  
Yami made her stand straight.   
  
"You're no longer a slave you're a person with a life Ishizu.....," he said.   
  
"But there must be something you've came for within the whole destiny," said Isis.   
  
"It's time for my departure Ishizu...no longer do I belong here," said Yami.   
  
"Yami you do so belong here!" exclaimed Yugi, opening his eyes.  
  
"I don't have a choice....I existed within the past...this is the future for me...take care Yugi...become a great duelist..if the world comes to danger I'll be there don't worry...take care my friends," said Yami, fading until he was gone.   
  
"Yami! No! Don't go!" exclaimed Yugi, in tears.   
  
He has lost his bestfriend....the one who was now a part of him...how could fate be so sad?  
  
"Yugi.....he's coming back...when danger comes....he'll be back," said Tea.   
  
Isis nodded, Marik and Bakura doing the same.   
  
"This isn't the end of destiny...nor is it the end to fate. You must Yugi, that Yami only comes when needed...you needed him...if it wasn't for all the Millennium Items being found again, Yami wouldn't exsit, if you didn't finish that puzzle he wouldn't exisit...he's no dead within soul, he's still there.....whenever you need him," said Isis.   
  
Seto glanced at her.   
  
"So Yugi isn't as....powerful as he was....wonderful....maybe I should duel him right now," he said.   
  
"I don't intend on dueling for awhile Seto, there's still much research to learn about the heart of the cards...and the millennium items, there's still more games to play....and one day Yami will come back when I need him most and then another destiny will begin," said Yugi.   
  
Joey nodded.   
  
"You're right Yug! And till then we'll be keeping ourselves waiting for the next crisis!" he said.   
  
Mai grinned.   
  
"You're a crisis already," she said.   
  
"Hey! That's not what I had in mind!" Joey exclaimed.   
  
"C'mon we'll treat outselves to some pizza," said Tristen.   
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Yugi.   
  
Serenity laughed.   
  
"Sounds good to me," she said.   
  
"Yeah...no more dueling for today!" said Tea.  
  
"C'mon Seto let's go!" exclaimed Mokuba cheerfully.   
  
Seto smiled down at his little brother and nodded.   
  
"Are you coming Isis?" he asked.   
  
Isis nodded, her eyes gleaming.   
  
She ran down the stairs with her new friends, running down to her future...her new destiny...her new life....until fate came again...and until then she'd be making a new life, Marik was safe, Yugi would get over loosing his friend Yami...who'd come back someday, Tea and everyone else would forfill their dreams.   
  
There's something to friends...they lead you to every adventure you go through.   
  
And this was an adventure, Isis, Seto, Marik, Mokuba,Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Joey, Mai, Tristen, and Serenity would never forget.   
  
(Author's Note: YAY! This was the end! Can you believe it? It took me so long because of my mood phases between YuYu Hakusho and Yugi-Oh..and ect....lol. The last chapter is special because I did part of it in Tennessee and part of it in where I live now California.   
  
Notes:   
  
Bethany/Keiko/Becca: Thank you for being with me until the end of the fic! You're an amazing friend and I miss you dearly! Never give up on your dreams, they're going to lead you far if you work hard and not be afraid of showing off your work. I'm still waiting for my Koenma/Botan fic!!!!! I'm gonna haunt you till I get it....lol....anyway good luck with the rest of your fics. As long as you update once a week I won't be worrying if you're alive or not...okay the truth is you are alive and it's not by updating your fics...I'm just making up something so you'll update faster!!!! Excuses,Excuses...... that's it no more crap from me!!!!!!!  
  
Derek: Sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you and sorry you didn't come by the for the rest of the fic....-.- tell Ty I said hi.....doubt you'll read this anyway you gamer....  
  
Flaming Solitude: You're the one I hear from the most and the one I remember straight off the head since right now I can't look since my internet isn't connected up yet. Thank you for not giving up on me after the long wait!!!!!! You deleted half of the fics you had...-.- The ones you have now are really good too. What happened to your site ne???? Don't tell me you shut it down. Anyways you keep on writing!   
  
SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA YUGI-OH ((yes I did mention that Yugi-Oh ended in Japan manga wise so here's what was simluar in the fic and not simular))  
  
In the end of Yugi-Oh...the Millennium Items are placed together to create a powerful force which is Yami getting his memories back..since he was a Pharoh with all say in everything people thought that was a great power obviousily (-.-)  
  
Yami and Yugi end up dueling in the end....Yami's ghost finally being placed to rest...something about the Egyptian God cards as well..but I'm not just exactly sure on that one....  
  
And after that I don't know what happens...-.- sorries!!!!!  
  
The soundtrack is long...yes very long...  
  
FOR PEOPLE HO DIDN'T KNOW WHAT MIKO MEANT: It mean Preistess in Japanese......the capslock was to egt your attention because so many people asked me "What the heck does Miko stand for/mean/do...well...now you know.   
  
Marik and Mailk Screwup: Yes...I screwed up calling Marik-Yami Marik and Malik-Marik....that was stupid of me....but obviousily I for got the know had different names since Yami is reffered to Yami Yugi and Yugi is Yugi.   
  
Mai and Joey Hint: I didn't make them kiss in the end...what a shame...-.- Aren't I terrible...I should make a fic dedicated to them shouldn't I???? Ne?  
  
I don't know when I'm doing another Yugi-Oh fic...there possibly might be a sequel to this baby........I'm not saying yes yes from sure though.   
  
Well look for my next fanfiction!!!!  
  
Started On: November 12th, 2003 to May 3, 2004. Traveled though- Tennessee to California...  
  
Songs Done in Shadows of Darkness Note:  
  
I did quite a couple songs for the soundtrack that were mine,   
  
Darkness And Light  
  
My Other Half  
  
When is Later, When is Now  
  
Heart  
  
A Different Switch....  
  
then a coupel songs were from other people such as Michelle Branch and such..and of course none of her song belonged to me.   
  
Best Things About the Fic  
  
The Seto/Isis pairing  
  
Knowing that people actually READ SoD (Shadow of Darkness)  
  
Dedicating my time to this fic...  
  
The humor  
  
Joey/Mai hint and not letting them go any further afterward.   
  
Making this more of Seto's point of view...if you haven't noticed Battle City was sort of Dedicated to Joey...and the Duelist Kingdom was dedicated between a Yugi and Seto thing....more cards than anything.   
  
Isis also had more of a role in SoD.   
  
Worst Things about the Fic:  
  
I'm too lazy to make it longer  
  
Not making Mai and Joey kiss  
  
Doing a first time Yaoi in that....Bakura and Marik...what the heck was I thinking?  
  
My Mailk and Marik screw up....((see beginning of Author's note for detials)  
  
The plot that offically sucked and borrowed from the last manga of Yugi-Oh...-.-  
  
Me going into a YuYu Hakusho obession in the middle of writing SoD and telling people to wait until I finished Itsu Mo Kuroi Kiki......(It has nothing to do with the card come for people who can translate that Japanese into English)  
  
Amaramia 


End file.
